Bleach en Facebook
by Helane Albarn
Summary: ¡Los personajes de Bleach tienen Facebook! Fotos comprometedoras etiquetadas, comentarios acusadores, relaciones inesperadas y parejas conocidas pero ahora confirmadas!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!  
**

****Traigo este pequeño One-shot sobre cómo creo que serían los personajes de Bleach en Facebook. Obviamente soy fan de la pareja Ichigo y Rukia. Es una especie de intento de comedia, lo encontré en mi cuaderno de química de 1er año de preparatoria, solía hacer esto en clase jajaja (No sé como he llegado a 3ero de bachillerato) Es una especie de comedia, de hecho lo hacía para una amiga, para divertirnos mientras nos aburriamos en quimica.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes y cómo me gustarían que estuvieran las parejas :)

* * *

**Bleach en Facebook**

Rukia Kuchiki e Ichigo Kurosaki han sido etiquetados en una foto

A 150 personas les gusta esto.

Rukia Kuchiki: ¡¿Quién subió esa foto?! Ó_Ó

Ichigo Kurosaki: Alguien va a morir... ¬¬

A 10 personas les gusta esto.

Ikkaku Madarame: Qué románticos! nwn

Rukia Kuchiki: ¡Sólo hablábamos! ¬¬

Yoruichi: Durante la foto, pero antes... cjs cjs!

A 15 personas les gusta esto.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Tss ¬/¬ Yoruichi... :

Yoruichi: Qué :D

Rukia Kuchiki: ¬¬

Renji Abarai: ¡Qué lindos! Son la pareja perfecta n.n

Hitsugaya Taicho: Hipócrita Renji, te mueres de celos.

A 20 personas les gusta esto.

Rangiku Matsumoto: O_O ¡Taicho, qué imprudente!

Renji Abarai: Esperen... Hitsugaya-taicho tenía Facebook? O_o

A 5 personas les gusta esto.

Rangiku Matsumoto: JAJAJA LOL El taicho no es nada popular.

A 7 personas les gusta esto.

Urahara: Dejen de comentar! Llenan mi bandeja TOT

Rukia Kuchiki: ...

Ichigo Kurosaki: ¡Te mataré Urahara! ¡Tú subiste la foto! ÓwÓ

Urahara: Demonios... T_T

...

Renji Abarai publicó en el muro de Rukia Kuchiki: /3

A Inoue Orihime le gusta esto.

Rukia Kuchiki: ¿Qué pasa Renji?

Renji Abarai: /3

Ichigo Kurosaki: Déjate de tonterías Renji y habla! ¬¬

Renji Abarai: ¿Quién habla contigo cabeza de naranja?

A Ikkaku Madarame le gusta esto.

Rukia Kuchiki: No se peleen, llenan mi bandeja! D:

Renji Abarai: Él empezó, estaba comentando una publicación que te hice a TI

Rangiku Matsumoto: Eso significa que Ichigo veía el muro de Rukia-chan :O!

Urahara: ¡Ichigo! Apuesto a que veías la foto de perfil de la señorita Kuchiki ;)

A 4 personas les gusta esto.

Ichigo Kurosaki: emmm, cállense todos ustedes ¬/¬

Rukia Kuchiki: :O!

Yoruichi: Aquí hay amor (8)

A 7 personas les gusta esto.

...

Ichigo Kurosaki tiene una relación con Rukia Kuchiki 3

A Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki y 78 personas más les gusta esto.

Inoue Orihime: No like D:

Renji Abarai: Ni a mi TnT

Rangiku Matsumoto: Pues a mí sí ówó

A 6 personas les gusta esto.

Urahara: Ya era hora chicos ¡Al fin le diste el sí a Ichigo!

A Yoruichi le gusta esto.

Ichigo Kurosaki: La enana se había tardado...

Rukia Kuchiki: Pero bien que estuviste esperando, idiota.

A 15 personas les gusta esto.

...

Inoue Orihime actualizó su estado:

Y yo que me ilusioné :( Pensé que quizá me mirarías porque estuve antes, pero no fue así u.u

A Renji Abarai y 13 personas más les gusta esto.

Renji Abarai: Ni modo, así es esto :(

Chad Yatsutora: No pasa nada Inoue, deberías de estar bien por él.

Rangiku Matsumoto: Así se habla Chad! Además tienes a Ishida contigo cjs cjs.

Renji Abarai: Pero yo no u.u

Inoue Orihime: Tienes razón Rangiku-chan :$

A 12 personas les gusta esto.

Rangiku Matsumoto: ¿Quieres contigo a Ishida, Renji? O_O

Renji Abarai: Me refería a alguien especial... baka ¬¬

A 3 personas les gusta esto.

Rukia Kuchiki: ...

...

Ichigo Kurosaki se ha unido al grupo: "Rukia Kuchiki, la Shinigami más sexy del Gotei 13"

A 203 personas les gusta esto.

Rukia Kuchiki: ¡Ichigo! :OOO!

Ichigo Kurosaki: Ese no fui yo O/O

Chad Yatsutora: Seguramente...

A 15 personas les gusta esto

Rangiku Matsumoto: ¡Qué rápido van jovencitos! cjs cjs!

Ichigo Kurosaki: ¡Fue Kon! T/T

Rukia Kuchiki: ¿Eso significa que no piensas que soy sexy? :(

Ichigo Kurosaki: Claro que lo pienso, pero no sólo del gotei 13, sino de todas :)

Rukia Kuchiki: Aw... Te amo, idiota.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Y yo mucho más, enana.

A 17 personas les gusta esto.

Byakuya Kuchiki: Qué pasa aquí...

Rukia Kuchiki: ¡Nii-sama! ¿Tenías Facebook?

Byakuya Kuchiki: Sí ¬¬, pero ¿Cómo que tienes una relación con el humano ese?

Rukia Kuchiki: Así es Nii-sama.

Byakuya Kuchiki: Tenemos que hablar de eso... ¬¬

Ichigo Kurosaki: Déjala Byakuya, no tienes que decirle nada a ella. Dímelo a mí.

A 18 personas les gusta esto

Byakuya Kuchiki: Si a 500 personas les gusta esto los dejaré proseguir con su relación, de lo contrario tendrán que terminar.

A 678 personas les gusta esto.

Ichigo Kurosaki: ¡Haha! ¡Ganamos! Y sin luchar.

Rukia Kuchiki: Entonces ¿Nos darás tu consentimiento Nii-sama?

Byakuya Kuchiki: Está bien Rukia... Pero cuidado.

Renji Abarai: Para mí que el taicho sólo quería likes, para hacerse popular.

A 54 personas les gusta esto.

...

Inoue Orihime tiene una relación con Uryuu Ishida 3

A 35 personas les gusta esto.

Rangiku Matsumoto: :O! ¿Cómo que el flaquito? Cjs cjs

A 13 personas les gusta esto

Yoruichi: Wow, ésto me tomó por sorpresa :O

Chad Yatsutora: No sé por qué, pero no me sorprende :D

A 7 personas les gusta esto.

Inoue Orihime: Se dieron las cosas :$

Uryuu Ishida: Y la amo 3

A 18 personas les gusta esto

Inoue Orihime: Y yo a tí :$

A Uryuu Ishida le gusta esto.

Rangiku Matsumoto: Sólo falta Renji :D

A 13 personas les gusta esto.

Renji Abarai: ¿Cómo que falta Renji? ¬¬

Rangiku Matsumoto: Que tengas novia :B

A 8 personas les gusta esto

...

Hitsugaya Taicho y Momo Hinamori han sido etiquetados en una foto.

A 45 personas les gusta esto.

Rukia Kuchiki: :O! Hitsugaya-taicho! cjs cjs

Rangiku Matsumoto: Esa foto la tomé yo :D

Renji Abarai: Momo Hitsugaya haha ;)

A 13 personas les gusta esto

Ichigo Kurosaki: Jaja! Momo Hitsugaya equis de. Buena esa Renji Jaja!

Rukia Kuchiki: Momo-chan :O ¿Qué hacían? cjs cjs

Hitsugaya Taicho: No hacíamos nada! ¬¬ Sólo platicábamos.

Rangiku Matsumoto: "Solos" Según ustedes taicho :D

Momo Hinamori: ¡Matsumoto-san! No hacíamos nada malo :$

Rangiku Matsumoto: Besar al capitán del que estás enamorada no es malo ;D

A 23 personas les gusta esto.

Momo Hinamori: Matsumoto-san! :$$$!

Hitsugaya Taicho: ¬/¬ ¿Lo dices por Ichimaru, Rangiku?

A Ichimaru Gin le gusta esto.

Rukia Kuchiki: La venganza es dulce, o no Taicho? Jaja xD

A 4 personas les gusta esto.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Jaja

Rangiku Matsumoto: .l.

A Rukia Kuchiki e Ichigo Kurosaki les gusta esto.

Renji Abarai: Jaja!

...

Hitsugaya Taicho está casado con Momo Hinamori 3

A 53 personas les gusta esto.

Rangiku Matsumoto: ¡Oh por dios! No imaginé que andarían tan rápido! :O (y)

Rukia Kuchiki: Super mega LIKE! :D

A Ichigo Kurosaki le gusta esto

Renji Abarai: Qué guardadito se lo tenían! Cjs

Momo Hinamori: :$ 3.3

Hitsugaya Taicho: 3.3

Ichigo Kurosaki: ¡Cuánto amor! Nunca imaginé a Hitsugaya tan cursi.

Hitsugaya Taicho: Y a ti menos Kurosaki.

A 13 personas les gusta esto.

Rukia Kuchiki: Jaja! Así lo traigo ;)

Rangiku Matsumoto: Jajajaja!

Byakuya Kuchiki: ...

Rukia Kuchiki: Nii-sama

A Byakuya Kuchiki le gusta esto.

...

Renji Abarai actualizó su estado: Rangiku Matsumoto & Ichimaru Gin 3

A 48 personas les gusta esto.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Haha Renji, serás asesinado equis de.

Rangiku Matsumoto: En efecto, éstas en lo correcto Ichigo :)

A 20 personas les gusta esto.

Ichimaru Gin: ¿Tan mal es que eso se haga realidad? :(

Rangiku Matsumoto: Sí...

Renji Abarai: No actúen como si estuvieran en un funeral. ¬¬

Ichigo Kurosaki: Así es Ichimaru Gin, arregla eso ¬¬

Ichimaru Gin: ¿Arreglarlo? ¿Cómo? D:

Ichigo Kurosaki: No sé, es tu chica ;)

A 3 personas les gusta esto.

...

Hitsugaya Taicho ha escrito en el muro de Momo Hinamori: En 15 minutos paso por tí, Momo 3

Momo Hinamori: Te espero Shiro-chan 3

A Hitsugaya Taicho le gusta esto.

Rangiku Matsumoto: Cjs Cjs ¿A dónde van... solos?

Momo Hinamori: Es... una cita :$

Renji Abarai: Taicho, cuídese, sino no querrá saber qué viene 9 meses después.

A 3 personas les gusta esto.

Hitsugaya Taicho: Renji 7.7

Rangiku Matsumoto: Buena esa Renji! Jajaja!

Rukia Kuchiki: ¡Harán cosas sucias! Como van solos... Cjs.

Hitsugaya Taicho: Creo que tienes bastante experiencia en eso ¿No Rukia?

Rukia Kuchiki: ¿A qué se refiere Hitsugaya-Taicho? n/nU

Hitsugaya Taicho: El león piensa que todos son de su condición. Traducción: Como tú haces cosas indevidas con Ichigo Kurosaki, creen que Momo y yo también.

Rangiku Matsumoto: JAJAJA! ¿Qué dices eh Rukia? xD

Rukia Kuchiki: Taicho ¬/¬

Hitsugaya Taicho: En el blanco ;D

A 13 personas les gusta esto

Ichigo Kurosaki: Hitsugaya, muérete! ¬¬

Hitsugaya Taicho: Me despido, iré a ver a Momo 3

Momo Hinamori: 3.3

...

Renji Abarai tiene una relación con Tatsuki Karate 3

A 49 personas les gusta esto

Rangiku Matsumoto: Dios mio. ¡ESO jamás lo vi venir!

Inoue Orihime: ¡Ni yo! Tatsuki-chan no me contó TOT

Tatsuki Karate: Orihime! Te iba a contar, pero el idiota de Renji lo publicó antes de poder decirte ¬¬

Renji Abarai: Si te morías por hacerlo público, amor.

A 5 personas les gusta esto.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Oh Dios mio, díganme que no es un sueño. ¿De verdad alguien se fijó en el cabeza de piña?

A 7 personas les gusta esto.

Rukia Kuchiki: Déjalos Ichigo, yo pienso que hacen una bonita pareja :)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Pero no tanto como nosotros, enana.

A Rukia Kuchiki le gusta esto.

Renji Abarai: Váyanse de melosos a otra publicación ¬¬

Uryuu Ishida: Felicidades Renji, Tatsuki.

Chad Tatsutora: Lo mismo digo (y)

Tatsuki Karate: Gracias chicos, al menos ahora alguien le enseñará a luchar a mi piña Jaja

A Ichigo Kurosaki y a Uryuu Ishida les gusta esto.

Renji Abarai: Hey ¬¬

Tatsuki Karate: Jaja era una broma amor, no aguantas nada 3

Renji Abarai: Te amo :)

Tatsuki Karate: Y yo a ti, piña.

Renji Abarai: ¬/¬

A Tatsuki Karate le gusta esto.

...

Ichigo Kurosaki cambió su foto de perfil. - Con Rukia Kuchiki

A 45 personas les gusta esto.

Rukia Kuchiki: Salgo horrible, quítala.

Ichigo Kurosaki: ¿Por qué? Salgo demasiado guapo.

Rukia Kuchiki: Idiota.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Jaja, era broma enana. Sales hermosa :)

A Rangiku Matsumoto le gusta esto.

Rukia Kuchiki: Está bien, te permitiré dejarla :)

A Ichigo Kurosaki le gusta esto

Byakuya Kuchiki: ¿Dónde fue tomada esa foto ¬¬?

Rukia Kuchiki: En un parque, Nii-sama

Byakuya Kuchiki: ¿Y qué hacían ahí?

Ichigo Kurosaki: Sólo paséabamos, no es para tanto -.-

Renji Abarai: Déjelos, taicho. Ya están grandecitos.

Byakuya Kuchiki: Por eso me preocupan -.- porque ya están "grandecitos".

A 3 personas les gusta esto.

Rukia Kuchiki: Nii-sama! o/o

Rangiku Matsumoto: Ya Byakuya-taicho, ellos son buenos chicos :D

A Rukia Kuchiki y a Ichigo Kurosaki les gusta esto.

* * *

No sé si les gustaría que hiciera otro capítulo o algo así, ustedes avísenme :) Sé que no es muy bueno, de hecho no soy buena en comedia jaja pero en fin ¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron reviews, de hecho por ellas es que decidí seguir con ésta historia :) Me animaron demasiado, ya que no creí que le gustaría ésto a alguien. Así que muchísimas gracias! Espero que esto les guste tanto o más que el capítulo anterior. Por cierto, algunos capítulos tendrán que ver con el anterior, y otros no. Con esto me refiero que en algunos las parejas (Ichigo-Rukia, Orihime-Ishida, Reji-Tatsuki, Hitsugaya-Momo) estarán hechas, osea andarán de novios, pero en otras sólo serán amigos. El capítulo de ahora tendrá que ver con el de ayer, referente a las parejas, que ya están hechas. Igual yo les avisaré aquí mismo :) Y de todas formas ustedes se darán cuenta.

No los entretengo más y ¡A leer!

**Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Tite Kubo, sino habría IchiRuki por doquier.

* * *

**Bleach en Facebook**

Ichimaru Gin publicó en el Muro de Rangiku Matsumoto: Rangikuuuuu-chaaaaan

A 15 personas les gusta esto

Ichimaru Gin: ¿Por qué no me respondes la publicación? D:

Rangiku Matsumoto: Porque no quiero.

A Rukia Kuchiki y a 10 personas más les gusta esto

Ichimaru Gin: T_T

Renji Abarai: Creo que Gin no comprende el sentido de la palabra "ignorar"

A Rangiku Matsumoto le gusta esto

Ichigo Kurosaki: Jaja equis de. Eso le pasa por creerle a Aizen y sus complejos de rey.

A Renji Abarai y 3 personas más les gusta esto

Ichimaru Gin: Hey ¬¬ ¿A caso les publiqué a ustedes o qué?

Renji Abarai: No, pero está en mi inicio :P

Ichimaru Gin: Maldita piña.

...

Ichigo Kurosaki publicó en el muro de Rukia Kuchiki: Enana.

A Rukia Kuchiki le gusta esto.

Rukia Kuchiki: Idiota

Ichigo Kurosaki: Maligna

Rukia Kuchiki: Cabeza de Zanahoria

Ichigo Kurosaki: Enferma

Rukia Kuchiki: Amargado ¬¬

Ichigo Kurosaki: ¡Hey! Tú eres la amargada

Rukia Kuchiki: Pero tú me ganas

Ichigo Kurosaki: ¿Sólo porque no me gusta ese tonto conejo deforme?

Rukia Kuchiki: ¡No es un tonto conejo deforme! Estás más deforme tú ¬¬

A Renji Abarai y Byakuya Kuchiki les gusta esto

Renji Abarai: Jajajaja! Estás más deforme que un dibujo mal hecho xD

Rukia Kuchiki: No es un dibujo mal hecho ¬¬

Renji Abarai: Lo que digas Rukia ;D

Ichigo Kurosaki: Lárgate de aquí, señor piña 7.7

Renji Abarai: Zanahoria amargada

A Rukia Kuchiki le gusta esto

...

Asano Keigo ahora es amigo de Rukia Kuchiki.

A Asano Keigo le gusta esto

Asano Keigo: ¡Dios mio! No creí que me aceptarías tan rápido Kuchiki-san 3

Rukia Kuchiki: Jaja :)

Ichigo Kurosaki: Cuidado Keigo ¬¬

Rukia Kuchiki: ¿Celoso, Kurosaki-kun?

Asano Keigo: ¡No quieras controlar a Kuchiki-san! De seguro eres uno de esos novios posesivos que no deja ni que su novia salga. ¡No Kuchiki-san, déjelo antes que la comience a golpear!

A 4 personas les gusta esto.

Ichigo Kurosaki: ¡Yo no voy a golpear a nadie!

Rukia Kuchiki: Oh no! Pensé que eras buena persona, Kurosaki-kun :(

Ichigo Kurosaki: No digas tonterías Rukia -.-

Asano Keigo: No se deje engatusar por él Kuchiki-san, venga a mis brazos!

Rukia Kuchiki: Creo que tendré que hacerle caso a Asano-san :(

Ichigo Kurosaki: ¡No te atrevas Keigo! ¬¬

Renji Abarai: Jaja, maldito golpeador posesivo.

A A Rukia Kuchiki y a Asano Keigo le gusta esto

...

Inoue Orihime cambió su foto de perfil. - Con Uryuu Ishida.

A 54 personas les gusta esto

Uryuu Ishida: Sales muy linda, amor :)

Inoue Orihime: Gracias Uryuu-kun :$

Tatsuki Karate: Y tú que te quejabas que no te conté nada del cabeza de piña y yo u.u

Inoue Orihime: ¡Tatsuki-chan! Etto.. pensé que ya lo sabías

Tatsuki Karate: Me enteré cuando vi la relación en mi Inicio ¬¬

Renji Abarai: Ya, no seas peleonera amor.

Tatsuki Karate: Cállate piña.

Renji Abarai: ¬¬

Inoue Orihime: Perdóname Tatsuki-chan :(

Tatsuki Karate: Está bien Orihime, pero con una condición.

Inoue Orihime: ¡Claro Tatsuki-chan! Lo que sea :D

Tatsuki Karate: Déjame hacerte la comida por el resto de la semana D:

A Uryuu Ishida y 19 personas más les gusta esto.

...

Rukia Kuchiki pasó de estar en una relación a estar soltera.

A 45 personas les gusta esto

Ichigo Kurosaki: ¿Por qué a 45 malditos hombres les gusta esto? ¬¬

Renji Abarai: Rukia es popular, tú no.

A 6 personas les gusta esto.

Rangiku Matsumoto: ¡Qué pasó aquí! O.O

Inoue Orihime: ¿Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki-kun ya no son pareja D:?

Ichigo Kurosaki: Creo que no...

Hitsugaya Taicho: Era normal, Rukia-san aspira a mejores cosas al parecer.

A Renji Abarai le gusta esto

Renji Abarai: Jajajaja, Hitsugaya-taicho siempre tan sincero.

Rangiku Matsumoto: Al taicho no se le quita lo prudente ¿Verdad?

A 10 personas les gusta esto

Momo Hinamori: Es que Shiro-chan quiere ser más popular en Facebook :) ¡Tú puedes Shiro-chan!

A 15 personas les gusta esto.

Ichigo Kurosaki: LOL equis de.

Rangiku Matsumoto: Creo que no lo estás ayudando mucho Momo-chan

Hitsugaya Taicho: Gracias por intentar ayudarme Momo, pero no necesito que me ayuden.

Momo Hinamori: Shiro-chan es muy frío T.T

Hitsugaya Taicho: Perdóname, no fue mi intención sonar así 3

Rangiku Matsumoto: Recuerda que el Taicho y apenas sabe usar el computador.

A 4 personas les gusta esto

Ichigo Kurosaki: ¿Por qué comentan este tipo de cosas en el cambio de situación sentimental de Rukia -.-?

Renji Abarai: Porque a nadie le importan las zanahorias vivientes.

A 5 personas les gusta esto.

Rangiku Matsumoto: LOL, lo siento Ichigo, pero eso fue gracioso Jaja

Rukia Kuchiki: Hey! Creo que alguien ( Byakuya Kuchiki) Hackeó mi cuenta de Facebook y quitó mi relación -.-

Ichigo Kurosaki: Está bien enana, al menos ya está aclarado :)

Renji Abarai: Si te estabas muriendo Ichigo.

A 3 personas les gusta esto

Hitsugaya Taicho: A mí me llegaron informes de un llanto descontrolado por los rumbos de la casa de Kurosaki

A Rukia Kuchiki y a Renji Abarai les gusta esto

Byakuya Kuchiki: No lo voy a negar. Fui yo.

Ichigo Kurosaki: ¿Por qué lo hiciste ¬¬? y Hitsugaya Taicho, yo no estuve llorando 7.7

Byakuya Kuchiki: La verdad lo hice porque quise.

Rukia Kuchiki: Nii-sama, no deberías ir hackeando cuentas por ahí -.-

Byakuya Kuchiki: ¿Por qué?

Rukia Kuchiki: Sólo digo

...

Byakuya Kuchiki se unió al grupo: "Byakuya, el capitán más sexy"

A 96 personas les gusta esto

Ichigo Kurosaki: Cuánta modestia equis de.

Rangiku Matsumoto: Byakuya-taicho, admito que está bueno, ¿Pero de ahí a reconocerlo abiertamente?

Renji Abarai: Jajajaja, taicho, Matsumoto se le está declarando xD

Rangiku Matsumoto: ¡Eso no es verdad, Renji! ÓnÓ

Rukia Kuchiki: ¿Así que quieres ser mi hermana, Matsumoto-san? Jaja

A Ichigo Kurosaki le gusta esto.

Byakuya Kuchiki: ... No tengo idea de lo que está pasando aquí.

Renji Abarai: Pues usted está reconociendo abiertamente que se cree atractivo y Matsumoto se le está declarando, taicho ;)

A 5 personas les gusta esto.

Rangiku Matsumoto: Yo no me le estoy declarando a nadie D:

Hitsugaya Taicho: No te preocupes Rangiku, total, estas soltera y despechada.

A 10 personas les gusta esto

Ichigo Kurosaki: Jajajajajaja equis de.

Renji Abarai: LOL, Hitsugaya-taicho de verdad que no conoce la palabra prudencia.

Momo Hinamori: Shiro-chan sólo trata de hacer amigos :3

Rukia Kuchiki: LOL Jajaja. Hitsugaya-taicho es un hombre muy solitario xd

Hitsugaya Taicho: ¬¬

Rangiku Matsumoto: No nos desviemos tanto del tema, hablábamos del grupo -.-

Rukia Kuchiki: Es verdad, Nii-sama ¿A caso no sabías que todo lo que haces se publica en tu perfil?

Byakuya Kuchiki: ...

Ichigo Kurosaki: Ese fue un no, equis de.

Renji Abarai: Si el taicho tiene un grupo, tal vez yo también tenga uno ;)

Tatsuki Karate: Sí, se llama "La piña más agria"

A 15 personas les gusta esto

Rangiku Matsumoto: LOL. Eres un agrio Renji.

A Rukia Kuchiki le gusta esto

Inoue Orihime: Tatsuki-chan, no deberías ser tan mala con tu novio D:

Tatsuki Karate: No te preocupes Orihime, está acostumbrado a mi forma de demostrarle amor :D

Renji Abarai: Ya ni modo ¬/¬

...

Tatsuki Karate creó el grupo: "La piña más agria"

A 103 personas les gusta esto.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Equis de. No pensé que de verdad lo del grupo sería verdad Jaja!

Rukia Kuchiki: Jajajaja ¿Quién es la mascota del grupo?

Byakuya Kuchiki: Obviamente Renji.

A 19 personas les gusta esto.

Renji Abarai: ¬¬ ¿Por qué la foto de perfil es una comparación conmigo y una piña?

Hitsugaya Taicho: Me pregunto por qué será...

A 14 personas les gusta esto

Rangiku Matsumoto: Yo pensé que eran dos piñas :O LOL es broma Renji xD

A 28 personas les gusta esto.

Tatsuki Karate: Un pequeño monumento a mi amor por mi novio.

Renji Abarai: No me gustan tus muestras de amor ¬¬

Tatsuki Karate: ¿Seguro?

Renji Abarai: Está bien, si ¬/¬

Tatsuki Karate: Jaja 3

Hitsugaya Taicho: Creo que todos sabemos quién lleva los pantalones en la relación

A 4 personas les gusta esto

Momo Hinamori: En la nuestra los llevo yo :3

A 10 personas les gusta esto

Ichigo Kurosaki: Jajaja, Hitsugaya no es tan duro como se ve :P

Rukia Kuchiki: ¿Me vas a decir que tú llevas los pantalones?

Ichigo Kurosaki: Por supuesto ;)

Rangiku Matsumoto: Moretón en 3...2...1

Rukia Kuchiki: ¿Y ahora?

Ichigo Kurosaki: Tú ¬¬

Tatsuki Karate: Todos son unos mandilones :D

A 17 personas les gustan esto

...

Rangiku Matsumoto tiene una relación con Chappy Dance 3

A 59 personas les gusta esto

Hitsugaya Taicho: ¿Quién rayos es Chappy Dance?

A 20 personas les gusta esto

Rukia Kuchiki: El hombre más guapo que puede existir. ¡Sólo mire la foto de perfil!

Ichigo Kurosaki: YO soy el hombre más guapo que puede existir para ti ¬¬

Renji Abarai: Recuerda que Chappy supera todo para Rukia -.-

Ichigo Kurosaki: Bueno, tienes razón. Pero no pensé que Matsumoto también idolatrara a ese estúpido conejo horrible o.O

Ichimaru Gin: NOOO! Mi hermosa Rangiku ¿Cómo puede ser posible que esté con otro hombre?

Hitsugaya Taicho: Gin, eso quizá ni sea humano.

A 15 personas les gusta esto

Rangiku Matsumoto: ¡Qué rayos!? Yo no tengo ninguna relación con nadie. ¡Alguien hackeó mi cuenta y apenas he podido entrar! D:

Rukia Kuchiki: De qué me sonará esto...

Ichigo Kurosaki: Tal vez fue tu hermano, Rukia.

Renji Abarai: El taicho se está volviendo algo "loco" (por no decir psicópata) por el Facebook

Byakuya Kuchiki: ;)

Rangiku Matsumoto: Qué miedo...

A 43 personas les gusta esto

...

Ichigo Kurosaki actualizó su estado: Oh sí, jugando un poco con mi querida Manuela.

A 34 personas les gusta esto

Rangiku Matsumoto: Cochino o.O

Byakuya Kuchiki: Más te vale que juegues con ella que con Rukia.

A 16 personas les gusta esto

Renji Abarai: Eres un enfermo, Ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki: El casto y puro te dicen Renji.

A Tatsuki Karate le gusta esto

Renji Abarai: No estamos hablando de mí ¬/¬, sino de tu ciniquez, Ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Yo no he puesto esto en realidad ._.

Byakuya Kuchiki: Ésta vez ni me metan, ahora no fui yo.

A 6 personas les gusta esto

Hitsugaya Taicho: Ahora no tienes excusas Ichigo, Byakuya no ha sido

Ichigo Kurosaki: ¡Pero yo tampoco!

Hitsugaya Taicho: La cuenta es tuya, así que no me imagino quién podría haber escrito eso en tu estado -.-

Ikkaku Madarame: Eres un depravado, Ichigo o.O

Ichigo Kurosaki: Maldición D:

Renji Abarai: Cuando Rukia vea esto... ¬¬

Rukia Kuchiki: Jaaaaajajajajajajaja. Oh Dios, todos son tan graciosos.

Ichigo Kurosaki: ¿De qué te ríes enana? ¿A caso no estás enojada?

Rukia Kuchiki: No, sé que no fuiste tú Ichigo. Porque dejaste tu cuenta abierta...

Ichigo Kurosaki: Maldita enana del demonio.

Rangiku Matsumoto: LOL

* * *

En fin. Espero que les haya gustado :D Y ya saben, pueden decirme cualquier comentario al respecto. Perdonen si a veces algunos personajes quedan un poco Ooc. Ya saben, dejen review para saber si esto tiene más futuro :)

Oh y por cierto, el Fanfiction no sé por qué rayos, pero me borra algunos signos e.e por ejemplo, cuando vean un 3 en un comentario en realidad es asi : 3 osea, un corazón. igual cuandon vean esto: ¬/¬, en realidad es asi: ¬/¬

Y en fin, faltan algunos u.u


End file.
